This disclosure relates to solid oxide fuel cells and, more particularly, to a rigidized foil support that provides long life and resistance to oxidation.
Solid oxide fuel cells are commonly known and used for generating electricity. For example, a solid oxide fuel cell typically includes an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte between the anode and cathode. A support structure mechanically supports the anode, the cathode, and the electrolyte. In some examples, the support structure also serves to supply reactant gas to the anode and conduct electric current to an external circuit.
One problem associated with such support structures is that the operating environment is severely corrosive. For instance, the support structure is exposed on one side to a reactant gas oxidant and on another side to a reactant gas fuel. The exposure to the oxidant and the fuel creates an oxidizing environment that can rapidly corrode common support structure alloys. Conventional support structures are formed of stainless steel, which is generally corrosion resistant. However, under such harsh conditions, even stainless steel may corrode within a relatively short time, thereby diminishing the mechanical strength and electrical conductivity of the support structure.